A Convention to Remember
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: a story I wrote as sort of alternate version of how Noah met the Chipmunks. Features a friend from DeviantArt
1. Chapter 1

A Convention to Remember

(The Chipmunks in this tale are of the 80's/90's era)

My name is Noah Jagers, Irishman by birth and a singer by trade. I'm also a fan of Alvin and the Chipmunks. There music is just awesome! It had always been my dream to meet my favorite singers, and I got my chance in June of 2013. Because I had an account on Deviantart, I was invited to the Deviant-Con in Dallas, Texas. On that day, I wore my favorite green t-shirt, khaki shorts, and my green Vans tennis shoes. As I showed the guards the badge I received that showed my Deviant ID, Tailsnumber1, I accidentally bumped into a teen about my age, maybe a few months older. "Sorry, dude. Didn't see you there." I said. The dude turned to face me. He wore an orange Texas Longhorns T-shirt, jeans, and orange DC shoes. "Hey, no harm dude." he said. Then his eyes went to my badge. "Hey, you're Tailsnumber1!" he said. "Yeah..." I said, confused. Then, I saw his ID badge. It read "XGBlue". "XGBlue? Hey, good to meet ya!" I said, shaking his hand. "Glad to meet you too. But you can call me Austin." He said. "The name's Noah. So, here to see the Chipmunks, Austin?" I asked. "Yes I am, Noah. What about you?" Austin asked. "Oh, yeah. They're my favorite band." I said. "Mine too. So, let us venture forth to meet them." Austin said. "Right behind you, dude." I said.

At the stadium the Chipmunks were going to play at, Austin and I sat up front to get a better view of our favorite singers. When the three singers took the stage, I was stunned. Alvin, the red-clad eldest brother and the leader of the group took his place at the microphone. Theodore, the chubby green-clad chipmunk took his place at the drums. Then, Simon, the blue-clad, bespectacled, smart chipmunk took his place at the keyboard. Now, I always admired Simon the most, because, like me, he was intellectual. I turned to Austin and saw that he looked at Simon with a look of...extreme interest. I smiled. Austin liked Simon more than I knew, but I didn't really mind. "Hey, Austin, did you know about the special event the Chipmunks are doing after the show? They'll pick two audience members and spend the day with them." I whispered. Austin looked at me, mystified. "What? You're yanking my chain!" he said. "Nu-uh, bro. They announced it on their Summer Season concert last week." I said. Then the concert began. The Chipmunks sang classics such as "Witch Doctor", "Surfin' USA", and "Who's Johnny". Then, I got a shock. Simon was about to do a solo. He stepped up to the microphone. "Okay, fans, I'm gonna do a song requested by a fan. Noah Jagers, this one's for you." He said. Then he sang my most favorite song ever: "Danny Boy". Austin looked at me in shock. "Dude, you sent a song request to Simon Seville?" he asked. I blushed. "I was 9. I didn't think he'd get it." I said. When the song ended, the three brothers stepped up to the front of the stage. "Alright, fans. It's time for two of you to spend the day with us. Who will it be? Any ideas, Theo?" Alvin asked. "It'd have to be two fans who would love to spend a day with us, fans who think of us as more than singers. Any ideas, Si?" Theodore asked. Simon smiled. I can think of two." He looked right at Austin and I. "Noah Jagers, Austin Kieth, how about it?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin and I looked at each other in shock, and then looked up at Simon. "Well, I'm in. What about you, Austin?" I asked. Austin looked at Simon and smiled. "Lead the way." He said. The Chipmunks led us away from the stage, out of the Convention Center, and to a limo. "First thing's first, guys. You have to become chipmunks." Alvin said. Austin and I were confused. "How can we do that? We're humans." Austin asked. Simon smiled as he reached into the trunk of the limo and pulled out a ray gun of some sort. "This little beauty will painlessly transform into a chipmunk with the styles you envisioned in your fanfictions." He said. Austin and I smiled. "Let 'er rip." We said. Suddenly, we were temporarily blinded by a flash of blue light. When it subsided, I looked at my reflection in the window. My skin was now tan and furry, my blond hair, which was supposed to be short, reached my shoulders, and my clothes were now an emerald green sweater that reached my ankles, jeans and white and red checkered slip-on shoes. Austin's skin was like mine, tan and furry, a tuft of fur like a cowlick protruding from above his forehead. He wore an orange AC/DC t-shirt, a leather jacket, jeans, and orange and white-checkered shoes. "Not bad." Austin said. "So, now what?" I asked. "Now you ride with us to our house. Simon's got the High Score on Mortal Kombat on our PS3." Alvin said. I looked at Simon and smiled. "Not for long, he won't." I said.

On the way to the arcade, the Chipmunks asked us of our pasts. "I...uh...don't want to talk about it." I said. Alvin put his hand on my shoulder. "The origin story of your OC...that really happened, didn't it?" he asked. I nodded. "Same with me." Austin said. "We're sorry. We didn't know." Theodore said. "It's alright. But, how do you know our origin stories?" I asked. "We've been fans of your stories since you started. Noah, I love the way your character is both courageous and caring. Austin, your ideas are just simply genius!" Simon said. "He's got a point there, Austin. You are a genius." I said. "What I'm wondering is how much of your story content is truth?" Theodore asked. "Every word." Austin said. "Well, I never had a girlfriend named Annabeth. But other than that, I've been pretty truthful. Well, I'm not a Green Lantern or a sorcerer either." I said. Austin laughed. "Noah Jagers, you are such a nerd!" he said. "Why, thank you, Austin. I try." I said. We all laughed.

The limo led us to a gated community and then to a 5-story Victorian-style mansion. I whistled. "This place is sa-weet!" I said. "Well, come on up to the gaming loft and play me at MK...unless you're chicken." Simon said. "Dude, he's callin' you out. You gonna take that?" Austin asked. "Simon Seville, you gonna rue the day you challenged me to Mortal Kombat!" I said. "I play winner." Austin said.

I could give you a play-by-play of the action that took place, but I'll keep it short for the sake of the story. Simon chose Sub-Zero, I chose Scorpion, I beat Simon in 20 seconds flat, Austin went next, choosing Freddy Kreuger, and fell to the might of Scorpion about 15 seconds later. "Guess you weren't kidding. You are good." Simon said. Suddenly, we heard Theodore calling us from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready, guys! Come and get it!"

I know how in my fanfics I've said that Theodore was a real good cook. But that's nowhere near the truth. Theodore is a friggin'...amazing...master of the culinary arts! His spaghetti...flawless! His own root beer recipe...amazing! His chocolate-covered funnel cake...food of the angels! I burped, totally content. "Theodore Seville, you are the greatest cook I've ever known." I said. "Agreed, man. That funnel cake was _malto bene_!" Austin agreed. "So, anyone up for a game of basketball?" Alvin asked. My ears perked up. "Basketball? Count me in!" I said. "Me too, Alvin." Austin said.

Alvin led us to the backyard. Aside from the play castle that was almost as large as the house, there was also a b-ball court. Alvin would go against Austin and I. "Just don't bawl when we beat ya." I said. "We'll see, pal. We'll see." Alvin said. We played long and hard. In the end, the game was tied 47-47. Alvin smiled. "Good game, dudes." He said. "Back atcha." I said.

It was getting dark. Our day with the Chipmunks was over. "Well, thanks for the fun day, dudes. Stay furry. As we'll have to, I guess. But I don't mind. The Orphanage I live in won't mind." I said. "Same here. Well, Noah, see you at the convention next year?" Austin asked, holding out his hand. "Count on it, bud." I said, shaking his hand. But before we opened the door, Simon stopped us. "Hold it, you two. You aren't going anywhere." He said.

"What d'you mean?" Austin asked. "You both need a family. Noah, your fanfics are now going to be one more little bit true. We want you to be our brother. Theodore, Alvin, and I chose you specifically for that reason back when you first wrote on FanFiction. How about it?" Simon asked. I was in shock. But I snapped out of it and smiled. "I'd like that, Simon." I said. "What about me? Why should I stay?" Austin asked. Simon looked at Austin and stepped closer. "Austin, ever since I saw you on DeviantArt, a feeling grew inside me, a feeling I never experienced before." He said. "Are...are you saying what I think you're saying?" Austin asked. Simon grasped Austin's hands. "Austin, would you...like to go out with me?" he asked. Austin turned to me. "You alright with me dating your brother?" he asked. I shrugged. "Who am I to deny true love, Austin? Go for it." I said. As Simon and Austin shared a passionate hug, I looked up to Heaven and thanked God for my new family and my new friend Austin, who I thought would make Simon happy. At least he better.


End file.
